On Death's Wings
by Adela H
Summary: Title subject to change. This story is a prequel to an up and coming fic of mine. This is Edward still alivein 1918, the war, the flu, the girl. Will he survive to find true love?


_I had a little bird,  
Its name was Enza,  
I opened the window,  
And_ **in-flew-enza.**  
-American Skipping Rhyme circa 1918

"You're too young." Elizabeth's voice came out barely more than a whisper. Her back was facing her son as he sat at the kitchen table, watching his Mother wash the morning dishes, though he noticed she was as still as a statue, not having washed a single dish since he asked his question.

Edward's anger flared. He couldn't understand how his Mother could not understand the situation. More like wouldn't!

"Mom," Edward said, taking a huge breath. "All the boys in my year are signing up. Frankie Sudjian signed up yesterday and he was accepted, and he's only seventeen. He'll be a hero."

Elizabeth seemed to shudder, her head falling slightly towards her chest. Edward wished he could read her thoughts, know if she were caving or becoming more resolute. He was usually good at reading body language, but his Mother was always tricky to decipher. He waited with baited breath.

"Is Frankie's Mother so anxious to read her son's name in the list of fallen soldiers? Is Frankie so eager to die for a cause he knows nothing about?"

"Mother," Edward tried calming himself enough to answer. "Mom, we're fighting to keep our world safe. I want to be apart of that."

"I said no." She answered.

"Fine!" Edward yelled, standing up so suddenly the chair he'd been sitting on shot out from beneath him.

Elizabeth flinched at the sound, though refused to move from her spot. She heard her sons pounding footsteps echo down the hallway, then the BANG! Of his bedroom door shutting behind him.

As if she'd been holding her breath the entire time, Elizabeth Masen's shoulders slumped and she was barely able to hold herself up by the sink. Very methodically she dried her hands on her apron, then untied the strings around her neck and hung it up on the hook by the icebox. She forced herself to the table where she pulled the errant chair towards her and sat. That was when the sobs came.

It didn't matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the horrible racking of her body at the thought of her son dying in some far away country, perhaps being buried in an unmarked grave. But she had to get a hold of herself or else the blackness would come, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to drown in the blackness then be forced to watch the inevitable.

Calming herself quickly, she began to wipe at her tears and held her hands up to her hair to make sure her pins were still securing her coif in tact. She had known this day would come, known her only son would come to her, asking, begging, and then running out on her anyway. She thought perhaps if she were calm and in control of the situation the outcome would change…it had before now.

She heard Edward's door open, then his soft footfalls. "Edward." She called in her most controlled voice. Not wanting to take any chances she headed towards the front door where she met her son.

He looked so handsome with his coppery hair combed neatly onto his head and his beautiful green eyes looking at her, no longer in anger. She couldn't help herself, she rushed to him and grabbed his face between her hands and stared into his eyes.

"Please," she whispered, begged. "Please wait 'till your Father comes home to make any rash decisions."

Edward looked deep in thought, then nodded his head. Elizabeth pulled her sons face towards her own and kissed him on the forehead. She watched her son exit and before the door even closed fully she knew exactly where he was headed.

"Hey, Eddy, what did your Ma say?" Frankie called, running across the street to walk beside Edward.

Edward smiled, trying not to give away any of the tension he felt. "She wants me to wait until my Father gets home before I sign up, but they can't stop me, no how."

Frankie punched Edward in the arm, "That's right! We'll be a couple of soldiers, fighting in Europe in no time. We'll come back heroes with medals and the girls will be begging for us to take them to a dance."

"When are you getting your assignment?" Edward asked.

"I expect it will come any day now. Too bad you didn't sign up when I did, we could have been in the same company. I'll save some German dogs for you, though, try to keep the war going 'till you get there."

"Yeah, well you better." Edward laughed, punching his friend back in the arm.

"Let's go get a soda, eh?"

"Sure."

The two of them walked along the streets until they came to the Ice Cream Parlor where they sold soda pop. The place was crowded with young boys in their new uniforms, hoping to get one last date before they left the country. Mr. Flaggerty, the shop owner had the radio playing some upbeat jazz, and a couple of girls were moving along to the music as they waited on the customers.

"There's an empty spot, come on!" Frankie pulled Edward towards the back of the establishment and there they waited.

"What would you like?" A buxom blonde asked, with red lips and light blue eyes.

"I think I need a doctor, I've died and gone to heaven and here is the most beautiful angel I've ever seen." Frankie said, both hands to his chest.

The girl practically ignored him and focused on Edward.

"I'll take a coke." Edward said, seemingly oblivious to the girls smile.

"Yeah, me too." Frankie said, then watched as the girl walked away. "Eddy, are you crazy? She was making eyes at you and you did nothing."

"What?" Edward looked towards the blonde and could she was still looking at him while talking with another girl he couldn't see. "Nah, you're making things up."

"You should ask her out tonight. Go to the dance hall."

Edward laughed, "I don't think so."

"Here she comes, here she comes." Frankie whispered, then looked up as she approached with their drinks.

"Here you go, boys. Enjoy." She set their drinks down on the table along with a couple of napkins and before leaving she winked at Edward.

"Eddy, my man, if you don't ask her out you're a heartless buffoon."

Edward took another look, but this time she was busy with another customer. He turned back to Frankie. "I don't know, why don't you ask her."

"I would if she looked at me like that. Come on, it looks like she has a girl friend, perhaps you could set something up with me as well?"

When they finished their drinks the blonde came back to give them their tab. Frankie quickly snatched it up, then gave Edward a look that said, ask-her-now!

Edward took a deep breath, "Listen, my friend and I were going down to the Dance Hall this evening, we wanted to know if you and a friend would care to join us." He let it all out in one breath, afraid he'd stumble in between.

"Sure," The girl smiled. "We'll meet you at 8:00"

"Okay," Edward smiled, not believing she had said yes.

"Oh, jeez, this will be great. I owe you one!" Frankie slapped down two nickels, then followed Edward out of the door.

Elizabeth Masen had spent the afternoon mending socks, watching the clock and wondering when her son would come home. A change was coming she could feel it. It held an atmosphere of foreboding, but also of hope. Try as she might she couldn't see what it was, but it was creeping nearer every minute. She had fought off the blackness the entire morning and now that she wanted it to envelope her, take over her senses, it refused. Just another reminder that it controlled her, and not the other way around.

The door opening startled her and she dropped the sock, "Edward, is that you?" She called, remaining still.

"Yeah, it's me."

The breath she had been holding finally whooshed out of her. She laid the mending to the side then got up to search for her son. "Is everything alright?" She asked staring into his room where he sat on his bed.

"What?" He hadn't seemed to hear her, or noticed her standing there until just now. "Yeah, everything is great. Frankie and I are going out tonight."

"How much longer does he have?"

"Days, he thinks. He wants to make the most of his last days of a civilian."

"Oh, that's great. I ironed your black shirt, you might want to wear that one. I'm going to be making dinner now. Your Father will be home soon."

The change had started, she knew, but it was just the beginning. She still couldn't see where it would end. She prepared dinner, willing herself to see into the blackness, but it refused. When her husband came home she could feel the panic of this morning taking over again.

The table was set and the family seated. Edward Sr. said grace, then began talking about his day at the office, the news of the war, then asked about his family.

"Dad," Edward cleared his throat. "I wanted to sign up."

The words hung in the air as both Mother and son watched how they would be reacted to.

"You're not eighteen, Edward." Mr. Masen said.

"But I will be in a few months. Besides, there's at least a months worth of training, then a two week furlough, so by the time I get over there I will be eighteen. Frankie Sudjian signed up and he's younger than I am."

Elizabeth watched her husbands face for any sign of what he would say.

"No. You may sign up when you're eighteen, and not a day sooner." He said, so resolutely it left no room for Edward to argue.

The meal was finished in silence. Edward Jr. ate hurriedly, then excused himself to his room. As soon as his door was closed Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry for the worry he must have put your through today." Mr. Masen said, laying his hand on top of his wife's. "I remember what you told me when the war first broke out."

Elizabeth smiled, remembering that horrifying day. Two years ago she had seen the fighting and turmoil broiling in Europe and then finally exploding in a gluttony of blood, and tears and sorrow. But the worst was that she had seen Edward there, fighting, watching his friends get blown up to pieces, waiting for his turn. She had told her husband when he happened upon her right after the vision. She wasn't sure if he believed her or not. Then war was declared, and he just looked at her, conveying his belief.

She only hoped it was enough.

The Dance hall was packed, bodies swaying to the rhythm of the band, couples dancing hand in hand. Frankie and Edward showed up fifteen minutes before 8:00 and looked for their partners. At 8:00 exactly the blonde entered with her friend in tow. Edward could tell what Frankie was thinking. He liked the blonde, more so than Edward did. Smiling, Edward tried to think of a way to get those two on the floor together.

"Hello." The blonde said. "This is my friend Izzy."

Edward looked at her friend for the first time and felt his heart stop. She was a beautiful girl around his age with her brown hair done up in the latest fashion, wearing a dark blue dress. Unlike the blonde, she wore no makeup, which made her even more beautiful in Edward's eyes.

"Hi," Edward said, holding his hand out to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Smiling, she accepted, and let Edward lead her to the dance floor. Edward didn't even see the hurt in the blonde's eyes, or the look of triumph on Frankie's as he consoled her. He only had eyes for Izzy.

They had been dancing for the better half of a minute before she laughed, "You never told me your name."

"Oh, sorry." Edward cleared his throat. "It's Eddy…or Edward."

She smiled, "Izzy is short of Isabella. Daisy thinks Isabella is old fashioned at Izzy suits me better."

"Oh, I like Isabella better." Edward said, before he could stop himself. "I mean, it sounds prettier…uh, better…"

She laughed again, her chocolate eyes looking up to his. They danced and danced and danced the entire night. Once or twice another guy tried cutting in but Edward refused. He asked her about her family, and she asked about his. When they were too tired to dance, they headed outside to breath in the cool night air.

"I'm here visiting Daisy, she's my cousin." Isabella said.

"I live here, have my whole life. I except it will be a lot different in Europe."

"Europe?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm signing up for the war. Course, it will be in a couple of months when I turn eighteen." Edward thought this might make her proud of him, but she cast her eyes down and did not respond. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I have a brother there now and I worry about him all the time. I'd hate to have to…never mind."

"Hate to have to what?" He asked, eager to know the answer. Hers was one face he couldn't read.

"I just wouldn't like having to worry about two people over there." She finished, eyes down cast once more.

Edward puffed himself up. "You shouldn't have to worry about me. The war will be over in no time."

As the evening wore on they talked more about each other. By midnight people were milling out of the Dance Hall, couples and individuals, going home for the night. Daisy came up to them, a little mad.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Izzy." She hissed. "Let's go!"

She gave one infuriated look at Edward, then grabbed Isabella's hand and left.

"Whoo, Daisy has a temper." Frankie laughed as he came up beside Edward.

"What did you do?"

"I kissed her. Tried to slap me but I ducked. Left in a huff, looking for Izzy."

"Isabella. She prefers Isabella."

Edward went by the Ice Cream Parlor the next day looking for Isabella, but neither her nor Daisy were there. When he asked the owner if Daisy would be in that day, he said no. Edward returned home, down heartened.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, seeing her son's dejected look. This was something more than not having his way with becoming a soldier.

"Nah, what's for dinner?"

"Pork, why?"

"Just wondering."

A short time later there was a knock on the door. Edward got up to answer it and standing on the other side of the door was Frankie, fully dressed in his khaki uniform, a proud smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Edward looked puzzled, then laughed as Frankie looked hurt.

"Dressed up for Mom and Aunt Edna, they cried their eyes out. Look, Mrs. Masen!" Frankie called as he saw Edward's Mom pass the door.

Elizabeth could barley look at the young boy before having to turn away.

"Is something wrong with your Ma?" He asked.

Edward stepped out onto the front porch. "She just doesn't want me to be a soldier."

"What? It's the most noblest profession."

"Look," Edward said, changing the subject. "You didn't happen to ask Daisy where she lived?"

"Eddy, thinking of going out with both girls?" Frankie waggled his eye brows.

"No, just Isabella."

"Ah, carrying a torch for that girl?" Frankie smiled. "Be sure and tell her you'll be going off to war, she might just give you a night to remember her by."

"It's not like that." Edward could feel his face redden. "I just want to talk to her."

"Did you try the Ice Cream Parlor? That's where Daisy works."

"I know that's where Daisy works and I tried there already."

"Sorry, man, can't help you. I gotta get back and say goodbye to the family. See you soon!"

It seemed Edward would just have to try the Ice Cream Parlor again. He called into the house to tell his Mom where he'd be going, then left after she gave her assent. He was going to find out where Isabella was. There was something inside of him pulling him towards her. Something he couldn't explain.

Elizabeth had finally seen it and she was happy. Her son wouldn't go to war, that was for certain. And the girl he saw her with was beautiful beyond description. And the cute baby girl smiling up at them as if she knew already who her parents were. It was one of the happiest visions she had had in a long time.

On top of her dresser in the bedroom was her jewelry box and inside was the heart diamond her husband had given her the day Edward Jr. was born. She wanted to give it to Edward so that he could one day give it to the girl he loved. She instantly played with the ring on her left hand and smiled at the day she could give it to Edward so he could place it on her hand.

Elizabeth let that vision float through her mind the rest of the day, knowing that her son would live and be happy.

It took a week but he finally discovered where it was Daisy lived. Edward was not prepared for the reception he would be given. He waited patiently after knocking on the door of the apartment that the owner of the Ice Cream Parlor gave to him. He could hear some noises inside and finally the locks unlocking.

"Yes, what is it?" An older woman with gray in her tight bun asked.

"Is—is Isabella, or Daisy home?" He asked, wondering if the man had given him the wrong address on purpose.

"Isabella is dead and Daisy was sent away." The woman began to cough so loudly Edward wondered if he should try to help her, but the words that came out of her mouth kept him glued to the spot.

Dead? How could she be alive and healthy one day and then dead the next week? It was impossible!

"How did she…" Edward trailed off, afraid to say the words himself.

"You best get home, before you catch it too." The woman began to close the door and all Edward could do was stare as his future slammed in his face.

Dead…Isabella dead. Hardly aware of what he was doing he walked the city until it grew dark then his feet lead him home, still trying to wrap his brain around this piece of news. Could it be possible that a healthy young woman could just die?

"Edward, is that you?" Elizabeth called from the back bedroom. When her son didn't answer she walked towards the parlor but saw that Edward was standing still in the middle of the entry. "Edward, are you alright?" Elizabeth rushed to her son, placing the back of her hand on his forehead. He sure was growing!

"She's gone." Was all he could say.

"She? Who is gone, dear?" Elizabeth was afraid he was delusional. He seemed to be running a fever.

Edward was put to bed, but it was too late. The Spanish Influenza had already taken the country by storm, its proud soldiers carrying it across the sea to Europe. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. could do nothing for their son, and neither could the Doctor they took him too. After two days, Edward could no longer walk. He was carried to the hospital about the time his parents started showing the symptoms.

Moaning and coughing permeated the thick air of the hospital. The sick and dying lay on small cots, sometimes even on the floor, waiting for death to carry them away. The doctors, baffled by this new form of flu, could do nothing but try to ease the pain and suffering of their patients.

Elizabeth, laying on a cot in between her husband and son, felt helpless. Why would God do this? Hadn't she seen her son happy and alive with his wife and child? Didn't he deserve to have some happiness in this life? Was he so cruel to take him away from the danger of war only to throw him into an even greater danger?

The coughing racked her body, and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

"I'm dying," She thought, feeling the blackness…no, not the usual blackness. It was more of a darkness. An absence of light and life. It was taking over her vision, but suddenly she saw something that caught her eye.

A man stood above her, glancing at her with pity. He was so beautiful and alive, it caused Elizabeth to cry. This is the angel that will take me from my home and into the unknown. For what else could this man be but an angel of God?

After managing to gather what was left of her strength, Elizabeth reached out to grab the angel's arm, so solid and cold in her grasp. "Please," She said in a raspy voice. "Please, help my son. He must live. He must…"

The man looked down at her and smiled. "I'll do all that I can." He said.

"NO!" She tried to scream, but it caused her to cough up more blood. "He must live! Only you can help him."

As the darkness closed in on her Elizabeth could finally feel her body at rest and she knew that Edward would live to find his true love.

(A/N: Hi, this is my first Twilight fic. I hope you guys enjoy. It is a sort of prequel to another fic I'm doing about Twilight with Edward's POV. Please r/r and let me know what you think! Thanks a lot!)


End file.
